


Back and Forth

by decafghosthorse (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Consensual Kissing, F/M, Falling In Love, Ghosts, Helpful Ghosts, Time Travel, but i decided, ghost story, helpful friends, honest love, im done tagging now, imma write an original work, mansions, much sweetness, old houses, so here it is, this was fun to write, this was originally supposed to be a ghostiplier au, to heck with that, wow love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/decafghosthorse
Summary: Making sure your past self ends up with your husband in the past isn’t really meddling, is it?OR:In rural Ohio, there sits what was once the most beautiful of mansions. Spiraling roof peaks hid hundreds of rooms harboring mahogany trim and perfectly matched themes of gold and maroon, as well as marble-clad kitchens and granite-topped bathrooms. To say the least, the mansion was fit for a king.Fit for a king indeed, as its inhabitants were by far the wealthiest in the area and were regarded as royalty by those living nearby. Their coffers were deeper than the deepest mine, and all of the region’s dwellers knew that. But it was not for their money that the couple was remembered.It was for their unusual beginnings.





	Back and Forth

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at comment inbox* 
> 
> So I know I said I wouldn’t be posting a lot, since school and all that schtuff *agressively says schtuff multiple times* has started, but this idea came to me while camping and I figured, “eh, why not get it down.” 
> 
> So I welcome you, dear readers, to my camping-induced brain child. Enjoy!

That same mansion, once the crown jewel of the neighborhood, now squatted like an ancient king brooding over the remains of his kingdom. Its shining windows, those that were not broken by marauding bands of teens, shone no longer. Covered by ivy that had scaled the walls after decades, they reflected the light of the sun and moon as the days passed. The mahogany trim had rotted away years before, and the valuable stone in the bathrooms and kitchens had been repurposed by those with an eye for history or stolen by those less scrupulous.

But the mansion still harbored a secret. A secret, some said, it would guard for the rest of its existence, but those who lived nearby could tell plenty of stories regarding the mansion’s current inhabitant. Or, for lack of a better title, the mansion’s ghost.

Known as “Lizzie” by the braver visitors, the ghost had what seemed like the saddest past imaginable. Torn from her best friend and husband at an young age by an incurable mystery disease, she was as melancholy and brooding as a ghost could be, with a surprising kind streak in her heart. She never chased anyone away, and was willing to let the homeless shelter within her home’s walls. However, she never told anyone when she had died, and no one was able to ever place exactly when the tragedy that was her death had occurred.

Many people ventured into the mansion on the hill to talk with Lizzie, but her most frequent visitor was a young boy named Brad. Their first meeting occurred when Brad, purred on by his friends David, Beauregard “Bo” Peep, and Adam, had snuck into the house and called out, shakingly, “H-hello?”

A gentle “Hello, Brad,” had him shrieking like a girl and tearing out of the house back to his friends, who caught their pale-faced companion as he stumbled to the road.

David demanded an explanation. “What d’you mean she knew your name? You’ve never been in there before!”

Still shaking, Brad replied from his sitting position on the curb, “I dunno, Dave, but I wasn’t sticking around to ask her. How creepy is that, when a ghost knows your name?”

Bo wrapped his arm around Brad’s shoulders and rubbed them comfortingly, willingly assuming the position of “mom-friend” for the time being. “Let’s just not go back in there again, okay guys?”

Three affirmative nods answered his suggestion, and the boys wandered down the road, the incident fading from their minds.

 

But what they didn’t realize was that while they did their best to forget the mansion, its resident was determined to remind them again.  

**Author's Note:**

> Also I promise it will get longer. This was just an introductory chapter, just a little “testing the waters” is all.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
